bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Yi Suchong
Yi Suchong M.D. was a leading medical researcher in Rapture studying ADAM and its uses to create Plasmids and alter brain function, as well as creating the Little Sisters and Big Daddies. Usually referring to himself in the third person, Suchong was an opportunist, using even tragic events such as war to his own benefit. He conformed perfectly to Rapture's capitalistic society and worked simply for the highest bidder. Life on the Surface Suchong grew up in the household of a rich family for whom his father worked as a poor servant. Suchong's mistreatment at the hands of the rich children instilled in him a lifelong disgust for children.BioShock: Rapture, Chapter 8 During World War II, Suchong was stuck in Korea at the time of the Japanese occupation, and he was accused of selling opium to the Japanese to fund his experiments.BioShock: Rapture, Chapter 5 Suchong's years before Rapture are clouded, but he mentions in one of his Audio Diaries that "Japanese kill every man in my city." Suchong was spared during the slaughter because he supplied the Japanese troops with opium.Audio Diary: "Protecting Little Ones" A Chinese newspaper reported Suchong's disappearance in December of 1946 as he fled to avoid being hunted down by the Chinese Government for collaboration with the enemy.Chinese article clipping from There's Something in the Sea Career in Rapture In Rapture, Suchong set up an independent research firm, Suchong Institute and Laboratories, which contracted out to Ryan Industries and Sinclair Solutions. In 1951, Suchong grew dissatisfied with the inconsistent funding provided by Andrew Ryan and began covertly working for Fontaine Futuristics. Employed by Frank Fontaine, Suchong was directly involved in the genetic research department of Fontaine Futuristics, creating and improving much of the company's Plasmids line such as Enrage and Telekinesis.Audio Diaries: "Enrage Trial", "Testing Telekinesis" During the Little Sister program and while Brigid Tenenbaum was responsible for the gatherers' physical ability to process ADAM from the dead, Suchong was responsible for the mental conditioning that gave them the need to "gather" the substance from corpses. Many of the children Suchong experimented on referred to him affectionately as "Papa Suchong," despite his obvious dislike for children. Suchong later realized that though the Little Sisters were invulnerable to harm, they still only possessed the strength of small children and needed to be protected. He was instrumental in the creation of the Big Daddies and the mental conditioning that forced them to guard the Little Sisters, at the cost of his own life.Audio Diary: "Protection Bond" Previously, Suchong was involved in Fontaine's project to create an "ace in the hole" weapon, namely, Jack. Suchong monitored Jack's rapid development and implanted in him at least two known mind control triggers: "Would you kindly" (codenamed WYK), which caused Jack to obey unquestioningly, and "Code Yellow", which when activated would ultimately stop Jack's heart. Suchong developed an antidote, Lot 192, for this mental conditioning, as Fontaine requested because he [Control Antidote|"... [worried he would end up on the wrong side of grift."]]Audio Diaries: "Baby Status", "Mind Control Test", "Fontaine's Human Jukebox", "Mind Control Antidote" In 1958, after Frank Fontaine's faked death and the nationalization of Fontaine Futuristics by the Rapture Central Council, Suchong was employed by Andrew Ryan to continue his work on the Little Sisters and their protectors for Ryan Industries.Audio Diary: "Changing Employers" During the course of the Civil War, he also suggested the pheromone system in marketed Plasmids to Ryan, allowing the city's founder to control his genetically enhanced customers.Audio Diary: "Desperate Times" Suchong found working under Ryan to be difficult due to the businessman's mismanagement and budget cuts. Partly as a result, the scientist set up Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic at the Artemis Suites to continue his research and development with an unending supply of unsuspecting free test subjects, a strategy his former employer Fontaine previously made with Fontaine Clinics in Pauper's Drop. However, one of the tests to implant the protection bond into one of the Big Daddies led to his own demise. During a moment of frustration regarding his supposed failure to imprint the mental conditioning on the Big Daddies, he struck and cursed at a Little Sister who was pestering him. This unexpectedly triggered the Big Daddy's mental conditioning, who proceeded to attack him with a drill. Suchong's body was found at the clinic by the chief of Ryan's security, Sullivan, during the Rapture Civil War Seen on a DLC Multiplayer Loading Screen. Yet, due to the chaos of the conflict and hostility encountered in Apollo Square, no effort was made to remove the body. After Suchong's death, Gilbert Alexander, another influential scientist from Fontaine Futuristics who specialized in electronics, eventually took control of the Protector ProgramAudio Diary: "Improving on Suchong's Work", produced a working prototype by the end of the yearAudio Diary: "The Pair Bond Mechanism" and even added a new protector model years after its end. Audio: The Rumbler ''BioShock'' As Jack makes his way through Olympus Heights and Apollo Square to find samples of Lot 192 in order to completely remove Fontaine's control over his mind, he will find Suchong's corpse still pinned to a desk by a drill, with Suchong's final Audio Diary lying near. ''Burial at Sea'' - Episode 1 Suchong's voice appears once again through a series of Audio Diaries made three months earlier to the events of Burial at Sea, related to his observations on a new kind of phenomena and his own fate after Fontaine's demise on September 9th, 1958. On October 14th, 1958, Suchong discovered a strange "shimmer", which by observing this would reveal to be a window to the city of Columbia, set in a different universe and at another time. Obsessed with finding the source of this strange phenomena, he employed observers to find more visible Tears, in which (as he recorded on October 15th) one of them reported its connection to a mysterious "young woman" seemingly using them to vanish at will. Suchong vowed to find this woman to create a "new phenomena". According to his audio diary, Suchong was nearly killed during Andrew Ryan's takeover of Fontaine Futuristics, where Frank Fontaine was supposedly killed along with his army of Splicers. When the surviving group of Fontaine's Splicers were sent to be imprisoned inside of the seized Fontaine's Department Store, Suchong was given a choice by Ryan to either be locked with them, or to earn a large salary by working for him, eventually chosing the latter option. It wasn't until October 29th that Suchong discovered that Jeremiah Fink, the leading businessman of Fink Manufacturing in Columbia, was stealing his work on genetics, mostly on Plasmids. In retaliation for theft of his intellectual property, Suchong stole Fink's design for making ingestible Plasmids through an oxidized agent. Upon presenting this new formula to Ryan, Suchong received a great deal of praise, and marketed these drinkable Plasmids as an alternate for users who don't prefer painful injections before the end of the year. This gave Suchong a "two-way street" to steal more of Fink's inventions, such as Gears. It was also mentioned by Booker DeWitt that when his adoptive daughter Sally went missing, he tied Suchong to a chair for 15 hours, while beating him for answer on the girl's fate. This torture seemed unsuccessful, as the girl had been changed into a Little Sister, to DeWitt's surprise when finally finding her at the sunken department store. Audio Diaries ''BioShock'' *Medical Pavilion **Enrage Trial **Plasmids are the Paint **Testing Telekinesis *Rapture Central Control **The Vita Chamber **Mind Control Test **Baby Status *Olympus Heights **Mozart of Genetics **Fontaine's Human Jukebox **Mind Control Antidote *Apollo Square **Protection Bond *Point Prometheus **Extra Munitions **Protecting Little Ones **Protector Smell **Missing Boots **Cheap Son of a Bitch **Changing Employers *Removed Audio Diaries **Little Sisters and Corpses ''Burial at Sea'' - Episode 1 *High Street **Observation 33 **Offer of Employment *Fontaine's Department Store **Observation 17 **Observation 22 References es:Yi Suchong fr: Category:BioShock Characters Category:BioShock: Rapture Characters Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Characters